The use of artificial lighting to achieve practical or aesthetic effects is continuously increasing. Both for indoor and outdoor settings, there are numerous examples of lighting systems including e.g. light bulbs, LEDs, and spot lights for offices, restaurants, museums, advertising boards, homes, shops, shop windows, and so on.
A suitable/convenient lighting, whether in an indoor or outdoor setting, is highly beneficial for a person present in that environment, as the lighting may e.g. contribute to his/her comfort, productivity, well-being, etc. Manual control of the light source may improve the lighting, e.g. in that a person may control the lighting in a room according to his/her preference. For example, the person may switch on the light upon arrival and switch off the light when leaving the room. However, manual control of the lighting may at the same time be undesired, inefficient and/or tedious. As an example, for the lighting e.g. in stores, it is advantageous that a lighting control unit is able to turn off or turn on light sources without the operation of the client. As another example, the avoidance of manual control of the lighting may especially be advantageous in some cases such as when there is a plurality of light sources, and the light sources are placed at different locations in a room. A manual operation to switch on or off each one of the plurality of lamps may in this case be inconvenient.
In the light of the above observations, there is an increasing need for automatic lighting systems which can provide a suitable lighting for the user.
In patent document WO-2005/069698, a lighting control related to the detection of occupants is disclosed. Light which is emitted in each local area is uniquely modulated to identify the respective area. The modulated light is detected by wearable occupancy detectors in the local areas, which in turn transmit detector-locator signals to lighting control units, thereby identifying which local areas are occupied. These signals may also uniquely identify the respective detectors, thereby enabling a lighting system controller to determine the number and identities of the detectors in each local area.
However, alternative and/or complementary solutions for lighting may be of interest, such that a more suitable lighting is provided.